


So What Do We Do?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Cas are both vying for Sam's affection. Sam doesn't want to choose between them, so they come up with a better plan.





	

“Sam, your boxers are showing.” Sam scowled a little at Cas and turned. Sure enough, the red peek of his boxers was visible under the hem of his shirt. 

“Uh, thanks.” He tugged his jeans up a little further and leaned back over, continuing his search for the book in the library.

“Oh, I didn’t mind,” Cas said, looking back to the row of books even as Sam threw him a confused look.

 

*** 

 

“Sam!” Dean’s body was pressed way too close to Sam’s back for comfort. And was that—an erection? 

“Dean?”

“Did you see where it went?” 

“Uh – Yeah. Left. Dean? Why are you on top of me?”

Dean backed up, clearing his throat. “Just makin’ sure you’re safe.” 

Sam’s brows furrowed but the screech from the vampire down the hallway drew their attention before he could press the issue any further.

 

*** 

 

Three weeks. It had gone on for three weeks like this. Sam couldn’t escape the gaze of Cas, or Dean, or both at the same time. It was pretty clear what they wanted, and damnit if Sam didn’t find his mind wandering to the angel or his brother – god, his _brother_ – when he’d have time to himself.

They were both beautiful. Sure, the blood thing was a bit to get past, but Sam had been holding onto a less than innocent crush on Dean since he was about fourteen. He just hadn’t expected _Dean_ to like him back. And it would have been an easy choice if it was just that. He’d take up with Dean in a heartbeat. His brother was his whole world.

But Sam couldn’t deny Cas’ allure too. Those incredible blue eyes that gorgeous smile. The brains, the beauty – Sam knew he was falling hard for Cas. Was it possible to love two people at once? For a long time Sam would have thought no, but his own treacherous brain had thrown that idea out the window.

And in a way, it was Cas’ fault that Dean showed interest. There was nothing more than a brotherly smile here and there before Cas began flirting with Sam in his own special way. Dean must have noticed. It was always just those two – having a third member, especially one that could possibly take time away from Dean – it just wouldn’t work for his protective big brother.

As amusing as it was, Sam knew he couldn’t choose between his brother and his best friend. He couldn’t hurt the other that way. So he tried his best to ignore their flirting and their bickering. Keeping the peace was his number one priority.

 

And it worked. For all of two months. Now Sam couldn’t even drink his morning coffee without being hit on by both his brother and their angel. It was getting ridiculous, and he’d had enough. 

 

“Guys. I’m gonna go out today I think,” Sam muttered over his coffee cup.

“Out?” Dean asked. “Out where?”

“Just uh, you know. Hit up a bar or something.”

“Well, I can come with you,” Dean offered before Cas could speak up.

“No, I—I’m getting cabin fever. I just wanna go out alone, clear my head,” Sam argued.

“Sam—“

“Dean. We’re in a town with a population of like two hundred people. I’m pretty sure I’m not going to be abducted or murdered. I’ll have my phone and I’ll be back before it gets too late. I’m a big boy,” Sam teased, smirking at Dean’s scowl.

“Well—If you need anything—“

“I know your numbers,” Sam said without inflection, rising and setting his cup in the sink before disappearing out of the kitchen.

 

Dean looked over at Cas. “Dude. What the hell?”

“What?” Cas asked, pulling over the newspaper that Sam had been browsing.

“Do you like Sam?”

Cas shrugged. “Is it that obvious?” He muttered sarcastically.

“He’s _my_ brother.”

“Mmm, and at one point you said you considered me like a brother. Wouldn’t you rather Sam date someone you trust over a stranger?”

“No, I—“

Cas looked up, blinking at Dean. “You what?”

“I’d rather he didn’t date anyone,” Dean admitted, picking at a nonexistent spot on the table.

“So you want him to be lonely and unfulfilled?”

“I give him what he needs,” Dean argued.

“Oh? You do? You listen to him when he needs a shoulder to cry on? You care for him when he’s sick?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t deflect important situations with sarcasm?” Cas tried again and Dean lowered his gaze. 

“You don’t get it.”

“Yes, Dean. I _get it_   more than you realize. How long have you been in love with Sam?”

“I’m not in love with him,” Dean said, but refused to look up. Cas remained silent, the question still hanging heavy in the air.

“Sam and I don’t do the whole… Love thing,” Dean finally admitted.

“You don’t. Sam does. Dean, I know you care for him. But unless you can give him what he needs… Maybe you need to take a step back.”

“No!” Dean spat, slapping the table. “Damnit Cas, you don’t know what’s best for him! I do!” Cas cocked his head, unaffected by Dean’s outburst. 

“Do you?”

“Yes!”

“I don’t believe you do. I believe that you _want_ to give him what he needs, but you need it as well, and you fear accepting it. From anyone.”

“Don’t go Dr. Phil on me, Cas. This isn’t about me.”

“But it is, Dean. That’s what you don’t realize. Sam won’t accept me as a partner because he doesn’t want to hurt you.”

“It would hurt me!”

“And I don’t want to hurt you either, Dean.”

Dean sighed heavily. “So what do we do?”

Cas was quiet for a moment, tapping his thumb lightly on the table. “I have a possible solution to all of our problems. It would make all of us equally happy, I think.”

“What?” Dean asked, looking over at him. 

Before Dean could react, Cas rose from the stool and grabbed his face, dragging him into a kiss.

Dean squeaked, breaking the connection after a moment. “I thought you liked _Sam_.”

“And I like you. Why don’t we work together?” Cas suggested, sitting back down as if nothing had happened.

“Work together?”

“Well, the three of us are together most of the time anyway, are we not?”

“Well… Yeah.”

“So why not have a relationship that involves the three of us? Isn’t it the most logical conclusion?”

Dean scowled a little, staring at the side of Cas’ head. “I guess… I— Is Sam gonna go for that?”

“Well, clearly our flirtation has done nothing to sway him more in either of our directions. So perhaps we should just be upfront about it. Suggest it to him in simple terms.”

“Uh.. I don’t do so good with the whole… Talking thing.”

Cas looked over at Dean, his expression blank. “What do you propose then?” He finally asked, no inflection in his tone.

“Well, uh… I don’t know. Lemme think about that,” Dean mumbled.

 

***

 

The bunker was eerily silent when Sam returned that evening. It was only eleven - normally at this hour Dean was reading or watching something on his laptop in the library or Cas was wandering through the books. Did they kill each other?   
“Guys!” Sam called, shrugging off his jacket. He had a nice buzz going on and fully intended to sit both his brother and angel down and explain to them that he knew what they were doing. And that it wasn’t going to work. 

“In the bedroom!” Dean called from somewhere in the bunker. The bedroom? Which bedroom? 

Sam’s scowl deepened. He wandered through the darkened bunker until he reached the hallway that held their bedrooms. He pushed open Dean’s door first. Dark and silent. 

“Which room?” Sam called, listening.

“Yours.” It was Cas’ voice this time and Sam’s frown deepened, a line appearing between his brows. He rushed to his door and threw it open, not sure what to expect.

Well he had a few thoughts. And none of them were what he saw.

 

Both Cas and Dean were stretched out on Sam’s bed in just their boxers. Cas’ hand was down the front of Dean’s shorts, stroking him under the fabric.

“What the hell is going on?” Sam asked, too shocked to even bother acting appalled. 

“What’s it look like, Sammy?” Dean asked, a smirk spreading on his lips.

“Why are you in _my_ bed doing it?”

“Come on, Sam. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

“Noticed what?” Sam asked.

“The flirtation, Sam,” Cas said simply, and Dean hissed, his hips jumping off the bed when Cas squeezed.

“Yeah, I noticed - but you were both flirting with _me_ , not each other.”

“And we realized that wasn’t gonna work. Our Sam wouldn’t choose between us, isn’t that right?” Dean asked, his breath coming a little quicker now.

“So we discussed it rationally and realized that the only real answer here is to offer you both of us. Together,” Cas finished.

Sam looked between the two, silent for a long moment. He couldn’t ignore the tightening in his jeans at the sight on his bed, or the appeal of the idea. Both of them would mean he wouldn’t be forced to break either of their hearts. Or choose between them. 

“And you’re both… Okay with this? Sharing everything?”

“Dean and I discussed it at length today.”

“Yeah. I mean we like each other and we both like you, I mean - more than as friends or family or whatever. So if you want this, we’re cool with it,” Dean said. The soft lamp light highlighted the lines on his face. Though he’d never admit to it, Sam could see he was nervous. He couldn’t help the smile that tilted his lips upward. 

“I think… This is a good idea. But I don’t want you guys to do it just to make me happy.”

“No at all, Sam. I like Dean. He’s quite a beautiful man. But I also care for you. I would have no problem taking the both of you as my mates.”

“Whoa, dude. Don’t say it like that,” Dean corrected. Cas squeezed his cock again and he hissed.

“How would you prefer I say it?”

“Boyfriends is better,” Sam suggested, tossing his coat onto the desk chair. He walked slowly toward the bed, not really aware of his legs moving. 

“Fine. I would enjoy you both as boyfriends.”

“Come on, Sam. Come to bed, huh?” Dean asked, holding his hand out for Sam to take. 

Sam looked at Dean’s hand, so familiar yet so damn alien at this very moment. He took a deep breath and kicked off his shoes before crawling onto the bed with the two men he knew so well.

 

Cats waiting to pounce. That was the first thought that sprung to mind the moment his back hit the mattress. Dean and Cas leapt on him, covering his body with theirs. He felt mouths and hands everywhere at once and he couldn’t focus long enough to figure out who was really doing what. Cas – that was Cas’ palm sliding up his stomach, hiking his shirt up. Dean – that was Dean’s mouth and tongue, licking and biting the skin as Cas exposed it. 

Their clothes came off without much of a fight; Sam was still too shocked to react to much of anything. He reacted when Dean’s mouth met his in their first kiss though. Leaning up, he fisted the short hair as well as he could and nipped Dean’s lip, savoring the taste of his big brother. 

Dean pulled back much too quickly for his liking, but Cas’ mouth swallowed the whine that slipped from his lips. Cas tasted different, but no less satisfying. Ozone and hops – he’d been drinking with Dean tonight. 

Cas kissed him until he was short of breath before moving down his body. A hand gripped his cock and it took Sam a second to focus long enough to realize it was Dean’s hand – fuck, his brother was stroking him, slow and steady. 

Then Cas’ mouth. Hot and wet, wrapped around his already leaking tip. Sam whimpered, burying his fingers in Cas’ shaggy hair. He heard the click of a lube cap behind opened and forced his eyes to focus, meeting Dean’s gaze.

“You okay with this?” Dean asked softly. Sam nodded, spreading his legs as well as he could. Dean leaned over him, his cock bumping against Cas’ nose and earning a little growl that sent vibrations straight to Sam’s spine. 

The brothers kissed again as Dean massaged his entrance with one lubed finger, gasping when it slipped in with ease. He pulled back and looked down at Sam, who flushed under his intense gaze.

“What?”

“You’re not as tight as I expected.”

Sam shrugged. “I’m a single guy. I use toys.”

“You been fucked by a guy before, Sammy?” Sam reddened further.

“Not in a few years. Just my plugs and my fingers.”

“Gotta show us those toys one of these days,” Dean said, sliding two fingers in, gasping right along with Sam. He began to thrust and spread his fingers, working Sam loose at a quick pace. 

“Who’s gonna be first?” Cas asked, pulling off Sam’s cock to watch Dean spread prep him.

“I think we should let Sammy decide,” Dean offered. Sam threw him a bitchface.

“I couldn’t pick between you two to date, I’m not gonna pick between you two for first grab at my ass. Flip a coin or something.”

Dean shrugged and Cas got off the bed, wandering to the desk. He fished a coin out of Sam’s coin jar and held it up. “Heads or tails, Dean?”

“Tails,” Dean said, adding a third finger to Sam’s ass. Sam groaned.

“I can’t believe you two are actually flipping a coin over this— Oh fuck Dean, right there,” He gasped. Dean smirked. 

“Your idea, Sammy,” He defended, rubbing Sam’s prostate again as Cas crawled back onto the bed. He flipped the coin and smirked, showing it to Dean.

“Heads. I go first.”

Dean grinned. “Perfect.” He gave his wrist a twist that had Sam arching off the bed before pulling his fingers out. “Get him loose for me, Cas,” He instructed, dragging Cas into a rough kiss.

Sam gasped a little, surprised to see how easily they fell into a relationship as well. His cock jumped when he saw Dean’s tongue snake into Cas’ mouth for a moment before they separated, switching spots. 

Dean stretched out next to Sam and leaned over, kissing up his neck while Cas slicked his cock and lifted Sam’s thighs.

“Gonna let him in, Sammy? Let the angel fuck you nice and hard?” He growled. Sam whimpered, leaning toward Dean. 

Cas began to press in slowly and Sam and Dean sat up, his lips parting as he watched Sam's rim stretch around Cas' tip. "Fuck, Sam - how's it feel?"

"Good," Sam panted, white knuckling the bedsheet. 

"Looks amazing," Dean agreed. He reached out, spreading Sam a little wider as Cas' tip slipped inside him. "Keep going, Cas. Want him nice and ready for me," Dean whispered, leaning over to kiss Cas as the angel continued to push into Sam. 

Dean didn't pull away until Cas was all the way in. He leaned down, kissing Sam hard. "Feel good baby boy?" 

"P--Perfect," Sam panted, arching his back when Cas began to pull out. "Fuck, fuck-- Cas!" Sam cried. 

Cas groaned, pushing back in. "Are you alright?" He asked, stilling. Sam nodded.

"I'm good, just feel so full - keep going, please."

Cas nodded and began to drive into him with deep, hard thrusts, Sam's hips jerking each time his cock bumped his prostate. 

Sam leaned his head against Dean's chest, moaning and whimpering. Dean found his hand and twined their fingers, whispering little words of encouragement and promises of things to come.

Cas' thrusts became erratic, a soft grunt slipping from his lips. "D--Do you want me to pull out?" He panted, his fingers digging bruises into Sam's hips. 

"No!" Both Sam and Dean cried in unison, chuckling a little. 

"In me, please," Sam finished. 

Cas nodded, leaning over to press a kiss to Sam's mouth as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. He groaned softly and Sam gasped as Cas stilled over him, coming deep inside him. Dean leaned up, gently rubbing Cas’ lower back and squeezing his bare ass.

“That’s it… Get him nice and messy for me.”

Cas’ shoulders relaxed after a bit and he slowly pulled out of Sam, earning a soft sigh from the hunter under him. Dean switched places with him, pushing Sam’s knees up to his chest. He smirked a little and ran his thumb over Sam’s swollen hole, leaking with Cas’ release.

“Did a number to you, baby brother. Can you take me?”

“Quit fucking teasing and fuck me,” Sam hissed.

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll pin you down and _make_ you fuck me.” Sam knew he’d spoken wrong when the slow smirk spread across Dean’s face.

“Do it.”

Despite his body screaming to not move – just lie there and let Dean do the work, Sam couldn’t pass up an opportunity to show his brother who was really boss. He sat up and grabbed Dean’s shoulders, dragging him into a rough kiss as they wrestled for control. Sam heard Cas laughing tiredly as he shifted over, giving Sam room to flip Dean into the spot he previously occupied.

Cas sat up, grabbing the lube and quickly slicking Dean’s cock. He held it up so Sam could sink onto it, tossing his head back.

Dean grabbed his hips, his toes curling against the mattress. “Shit, Sam... You’re soaked.”

“Blame Cas,” Sam panted before splaying his hands on Dean’s chest. He began to ride him, slow at first but quickly picking up the pace.

Sam’s cheeks began to burn; he felt so exposed under the gazes of his two new boyfriends. He could feel Cas’ come leaking out of his ass, slicking the way as he sank down again and again on Dean’s cock. A lazy fire ignited in his stomach, his cock jerking on each thrust, dribbling precome down the length of it.

When Cas grabbed him he cried out, surprised, and began to moved quicker, fucking up into Cas’ palm and down onto Dean, chasing his orgasm.

Dean stiffened underneath him, his short nails biting into the skin on Sam’s hips. Cas leaned over, kissing Dean’s mouth before whispering something into his ear that made Dean grin. He sat up and snaked his arms around Sam’s waist before fucking up into him.

Sam’s head fell back, baring his neck to Dean’s kisses as the angle shifted, Dean’s cock sliding against his prostate over and over.

He barely got a warning out before he came, painting Dean’s chest with thick white ropes. Dean gasped, dropping his face into Sam’s chest as he slammed Sam downward and held him tight.

As he was filled a second time that evening, Sam’s raked his nails up Dean’s back, crying both his lover’s names.

 

A full sized bed wasn’t made for three bodies, but they managed to make it work. Cas had risen first, grabbing a shirt from the floor to clean their bodies before pressing tight against Sam’s back. Dean was nuzzled against Sam’s chest, his arm stretched across their bodies to graze lightly over Cas’ hip.

Sam felt his eyelids drooping. He forced his mouth to move though.

“Way to ask a guy out,” He teased, earning a chuckle from both sides of his body.

“Tomorrow we’ll take you to dinner,” Dean promised, and Sam rolled his eyes.

“You mean make me dinner so you can both take me apart again, right?”

“Is that what you’re hoping for?” Cas asked, worming his knee between Sam’s thighs.

Sam shrugged lazily. “Whatever works… I’m just glad you idiots aren’t trying to flirt with me anymore.”

“My flirting was awesome,” Dean argued.

“It was awkward,” Sam corrected, and Cas laughed a little.

“Why didn’t you pick one of us over the other?” Dean asked after a while.

“Cause I never could. I care about you both in so many ways… I—It wouldn’t have been fair to make me choose. You know that, don’t you?”

Dean said nothing for a moment, but finally nodded, his short hair tickling Sam’s chest.

“I’m glad it worked out this way,” Cas said, twining his fingers with Dean’s.

“Me too… But next time… Go easy on my ass, huh?”


End file.
